Her Turn At A Wedding Night
by fluppy
Summary: Continuation of Leah and Nahuels wedding night from Does Everyone Get Their Turn? May be more than one chapter, read and review. Rated M for a reason. UPDATED AND COMPLETED
1. Wedding Night Bliss

**This one is for Jada91, who was hoping for the rest of the wedding night. This is my first attempt at physical scenes, so reviews and opinions would be greatly appreciated. I hope you, dear reader, enjoy this. **

**Also thanks again to Jada91, I am hopeless with technology, I didn't even know there was a glitch. Here is the ACTUAL wedding night :)**

"It's not wolf fur is it?"

"Definitely not. Unless you want to shed your skin to add to it..."

Nahuel closed the space between us, and crushed my searing body to his. My breath came in gasps as he kissed everywhere he could find, his hands running down my body from my shoulders, and back again. By the time he laid me on the furs, my fears had been entirely replaced with longing - I didn't feel like I could get close enough to him. He moved away from me just enough to close the tent, blocking out the world, and then he was with me again and I was flying, higher than ever....

He used his hands to shift the material of my dress up my legs, then followed his hands with his lips. Everywhere they touched burned as though a fire had been lit under my skin; my every nerve was alive and begging for more. His kisses reached the top of my thigh, and I arched, pleading and craving, but he skipped his mouth lightly to the other leg and trailed back down, this time hands following lips. My legs were shaking, and I reached for his head to pull him back up, but he was just out of my range. He slid his body up my legs, forcing them open for him to rest between, and for the heat to radiate from, sliding his hands up along me again to cup my face with one hand and tangle the other in my hair. He pressed his body against mine, hard and insistent, and I moaned; I felt warm, and wet, and just desperate. His breath fanned my face before he kissed me, his tongue teasing my lower lip. I tried to pull him in further, but he held back, continually tracing my lip with his tongue. I arced under him again, this time letting my pleas fill his mouth. I felt the smile curve the corners of his lips. He pressed light kisses to the corner of my mouth, my jaw, around to my ear, which he gently sucked. I twisted and turned, my hands grabbing at everything they could - who would have thought such a simple gesture could drive someone so wild, could send every hair on someone's body standing to attention? He laughed, and I decided he needed a taste of his own medicine. It was difficult, to push my brain through the fog of desire that had overtaken it, but I managed, and mimicked what he had done. I ran my hands over his body, the muscles rippling in his back, under his shirt. I scratched my nails lightly over his ribs, and felt a shiver, which in turn made me smile, and encouraged me to further exploration. I continued roaming with my hands, and pressed my mouth into his collarbone, nipping at the skin there. A low groan moved through him. My hands found the bottom of his shirt, and pulled up - I wanted to have full access - he had to raise himself and finish the job. I tugged on the waist of his pants as well - no barriers. His eyes opened wide at my obvious need.

"Yours too." I pulled my dress over my head, and covered my chest with my arms, momentarily embarrassed. He smiled but stood, letting his pants drop to the floor, and kicked them to the side. Wow. Seeing him there, naked and gleaming, his skin perfectly smooth and then looking down. Just wow. There was so _much_ of him. I didn't wait for him to join me back on the floor; I knelt in front of him. My face was _right there_, but I turned to the side, kissed the inside of his thigh. I was no innocent, but I had never been so excited, had never been filled with such an overwhelming desire as I was now. I wanted every bit of him. I kissed up to his abdomen, ran my tongue around his belly button. His hands curled into the hair at the back of my neck, and when I raised my face to look at him I saw he had his head thrown back, the muscles in his neck straining. I ran my hands up his chest, smoothing them over his skin, drawing my body up to his. He pulled my face in, capturing my mouth, kissing away any possibility of rational thought. One of his hands released my hair, fingertips traced down my neck and chest to circle one breast, slowly closing in on the nipple. I pushed forward into his hand, straining, but he taunted me with his continuous circling. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, thrusting against my own, mimicking what it was he really wanted to do, and my legs turned to jelly, hot moisture flooded me again. The hand that was stroking my right breast trailed over to the other to lavish the same attention, before he dragged his mouth from mine, and placed a kiss into the valley between them. He moved his mouth over to the right, capturing the nipple, licking and sucking until it ached. Both my hands grabbed at his hair in desperation, pulling, pleading, _begging_ for more. My breaths were shallow and quick, and so _loud_. The sensations were overwhelming. Heat was radiating from my centre, twisting through my belly, and down my legs. My skin was overheated at the best of time, now, I felt like I was on fire, while at the same time goose bumps stood out all over me. Nahuel drew his mouth from me, and pulled me into him, caressing my face. I could feel the hardness of him, pulsing against me, insistent, demanding. I had no fight against it; I wanted the same thing it did. I brushed my hand over the length of him, feeling the iron encased in velvet, felt his body stiffen, heard the growl escape. I had wrapped my fingers around him, tightening my grip, when he pushed me away, panting and glassy eyed. I tried to steady my own breathing, but I wasn't given a chance. One hand held the back of my neck, while his other arm swung my legs out from under me. He placed me carefully back on the furs and positioned himself over me, his eyes questioning me, assuring him that this was what I wanted. I didn't give him much of a chance to think, pulling his face into mine and wrapping my legs around his waist. He moaned and pressed forward, slowly, filling me inch by inch. I growled, thrusting up towards him, wanting more and more, now, now, now. He drew back and pushed into me, and I couldn't kiss any more. My teeth clenched, my snarling getting louder, and again I pressed forward with my hips, pulled him in closer with my hands. His weight on me was exciting, him pressing and pulsing in me mind blowing. He pressed forward again, faster, harder, but not enough, never enough.

"Harder." I hissed. "Harder! I want more, all, more..." I panted, I groaned. His skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat; I tasted it at his neck. He thrust into me faster, and I raked my nails down his back, his arms, everywhere I could reach, screaming, begging for more. I felt myself being raised higher and higher, almost touching the stars and the friction was overwhelming. I knew it wouldn't be long before I exploded, and I pleaded with him to share it with me. His pulled his face away to watch me, and I him, as I was thrown over the edge, howling in my ecstasy. His eyes grew distant - "Leah" he moaned, and with one final deep thrust he followed me, filling me.

Both of us panting, overwhelmed, and amazed. Inexplicably, tears began to roll down my cheeks. Nahuel kissed them away, smoothing my hair off my face.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, worry coloring his tone.

"Nuh-uh." It was all I could manage for the moment. I forced my breathing to slow; Nahuel was still leaning over me, fearfully.

"No. It was just...I really love you, Nahuel. It's overwhelming. He kissed me, and I pressed into him, still crying, but heating up again, reaching for him, wanting him, all of him, all the time.


	2. The Morning After

**So here it is, because you asked for it, another chapter. This one is Nahuels POV, but it is the morning after their wedding, when fingers on lips led to a repeat...**

I lay there all night, just watching Leah sleep. Her face was so composed, peaceful...I liked to believe that extra glow, that tinge of red remaining in her cheeks was because of me. I closed my eyes when I heard the quiet pre dawn movements of small animals outside, and slowly picked over every moment of the previous night. I was dwelling on her face in ecstasy when I felt her move. I lay there, keeping my eyes closed a little longer, trying to calm my body, not wanting her to think I wanted her for one reason only, although want her I did. I felt her movement, continued to concentrate on breathing, slow and calm. Once I felt in relative control of myself, I opened my eyes to look at her beautiful face once again. She was looking at the furs, haphazardly strewn around the tent. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, and she seemed warm, sated. I continued staring until she turned her gaze upon me, suddenly aware, and went quite red, grinning at me. I was undone, and completely hard, despite my best intentions. I raised one hand to her mouth, tracing her full lips, feeling the slight dampness and the heat as she sighed. I leaned over, letting my mouth replace my fingers, desperately wanting to taste her. I wanted to nip at her, but I made do with running my tongue along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and allowed me access. I pressed forward, teasing her tongue, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her forward to press in deeper. Her arms snaked around my neck, and she clung as tightly to me as I did to her, the heat of her body sending my blood boiling. I rolled over the top of her, resting my weight on one arm, allowing the other free rein of the body I loved so much. Down from her cheek, fingers dancing over her collarbone, making her squirm underneath me. Tracing lower, until my hand cupped her breast, full and perfect. I sighed into her mouth, and then moved away, kissing down the same path my fingers had just been. I sucked softly at her neck, eliciting a single whimper, before continuing in my quest. When my mouth reached the curve of her breast, I couldn't resist. I had to taste. I let my tongue move across the top of her breast, got too impatient, and went down to the nipple, erect and straining, taking it into my mouth and sucking. Leah arced under me, pushing further into my mouth, and I happily obliged, despite the difficulty in holding back my teeth. I sucked, licked and teased her until I felt her catch her hands in my hair to pull me closer. I drew back, gazed into her glassy eyes, saw her open mouth, swollen lips...and returned to swelling them more, kissing her roughly. I had forgotten she had strength of her own, though, and I was on my back with her hovering over me before I had a chance to think. I certainly had no complaints as she feverishly planted kisses over my body - my jaw, my neck, my chest - lower to my belly, the muscles rippling in desire, and lower again...shock. I froze, desperate not to make a fool of myself. She was kissing at the skin of my thighs again, but unlike last night she was most certainly not ignoring what was between them. The fingers of one hand were running up and down the length of me, feeling, testing even. She raised her face, and smiled at me, devilish and sexy, then replaced her fingers with her tongue, running up and down, over the top...I groaned, desperate to hold myself in. She was going to kill me. Just when I thought I couldn't take another minute, she took me in her mouth, her tongue flickering over the tip. Argh. One of her hands grasped the base of me and began following the movement of her mouth, squeezing and releasing, up and down. I couldn't help it. I groaned louder, knowing what was coming. My hands tangled into her already mussed hair, and she must have known what was about to happen although instead of pulling away, she moved faster. I called her name as I spent myself in her mouth. She pulled herself up to her knees, licked her lips and grinned. It took merely seconds before I was right back where I gad started from. I think it was the licking that did it, the sight of her savoring the taste of me. I sat, and grabbed her around the waist, flipping her onto her back again. I wasted no time with pleasantries; I wanted what she'd already had. I wanted the taste of her, the essence of her, on my tongue. I tested with my fingers, and she was definitely aroused, dripping and ready. I returned her grin of a moment before, and placed my mouth where my fingers had been. I ran my tongue gently over her folds, removing the dampness that had already seeped beyond its bounds. When I could taste nothing more than her skin, I encouraged more of her, pushing my tongue into her. She pushed her hips up off the fur, alternating between moans and begging, grabbing my head and pulling me in.

"Please." she begged. "Oh, please." I smiled into her, and moved my mouth over her nub, sucking and licking, pushing two of my fingers into her, thrusting and removing. She bucked, screaming, her cries so desperate they became a blur of my name and her pleas.

I placed my mouth back over her opening as she called my name one final time and fell, dripping, back onto the floor. I let my tongue continue until I felt her shiver again, seeping and ready. I raised my body over her, stroking my own hardness, and poised my self, ready to enter her. I didn't have to ask, she was nodding, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. I groaned as I entered her, tight and hot and wet. I felt her legs close around my hips, pulling me even further forward until I was entirely in her. She threw her head back, eyes closed, and ground against me, all shifting hips and raking nails. I held my position, just enjoying the feel of her, enclosed in her. Her eyes opened, boring into mine, and she looked almost angry. She thrust forward again, and this time I gave in to her, drawing out, slowly, and then pressing slowly into her again. She growled at me. My Leah liked to go fast. I continued with my teasing, gently, softly entering and withdrawing. Her snarls became louder and with each entry she pushed her hips forcefully into mine. I went on in this way for some time until I knew neither of us could bear another second. I picked up the pace, in and out, faster, harder, more desperate. Her nails dug into my back as I sought to give her a final release. She screamed my name, so loud and long I wouldn't have been surprised to be interrupted, and her muscles contracted around me, drawing me in, milking me of everything I had. I pressed my face into her neck as I found my own release, and whispered her name reverently. I felt complete - satisfied and adoring. She _was_ my life, in every way.


	3. A Brief Moment Of Grief

**This is an extremely short addition, I know, but it is not a long moment, just one of temporary desperation.**

"Oh my Leah." He cried then, sobs tearing through him, pain rippling out of him. "My father, my sisters...we were not close, but..." he couldn't finish what he was saying; he was so overwhelmed by grief. I let him express his pain, holding me to him, until it ran its immediate course. He pressed his lips to my hair. "Oh my love, my life. At least I still have you." He pushed me against the tree he had been holding and pressed his mouth harshly to mine. They were wet and salty from his tears, but I wasn't given long to notice. He pushed me harder into the tree with one hand, and yanked my shorts down my legs with the other. I kicked them away. There was no foreplay, but I hadn't expected any. His hand moved straight to my opening, to find me wet and aching and ready. He ripped aside his own pants in desperation; he was rock hard, his distress fueling his desire. Lifting my knees and wrapping my legs around his waist he thrust into me in one hard move, my spine hitting the tree, adding to the tight feeling in my belly. He pushed into me, over and over, hard and very fast, growling each time. The tree was hard against my back, and he was hard in me and the _friction_ of his body rubbing against mine was unbearable, and his_ agony_ was unbearable. In a few minutes of heated mouth, and clinging legs and desperate squirming from me, he was pounding into me harder, filling me even _more_ and yelling, yelling at the jungle with one final push and I was thrown screaming and crying, over the cliffs edge. Still in me, muscles still twitching, he sobbed again, into my hair, kissing me passionately everywhere, and grieving for everything that he'd lost.


	4. The Beginning Of Number Three

The Cullen's generosity had known no bounds since Leah's pregnancy and birth, and tonight they had given her and I the greatest gift of all - time alone. Time alone that I was using in our little house to nip at every exposed bit of skin she had, which considering her outfit was quite a lot. It consisted of a very tiny thong, and a big smile. I groaned in happiness as I nipped at her nipples, something I have wanted to do since our very first shared night. She arched her body in my arms, giving me full access to anywhere I wanted, which of course was absolutely everywhere. I nibbled on her ribs, just under her breasts, making her squirm. I nipped up her body, back to her mouth, kissing her, pulling her bottom lip in, grazing it with my teeth. Her hot breath insinuated itself into my mouth and I tasted it; sweet and tempting, like water to a thirsty man. I wanted more, so I raised my hand up between her legs, massaging through the material there. She pushed harder into my hand, writhing, wanting more. My lips against hers curved up into a smile and I removed my hand to her hips, picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. She pushed herself up against me, threw her head back and exposed her neck, which of course I nibbled at, making her giggle.

I held her tightly around me as I walk through the house, still biting and kissing - we had stripped the moment we entered the door, but I was still on a mission to have our first time since the babies were born be in our own bed. I turned to nudge the door open, almost dropping to my knees right there as she placed her hand between us and stroked me. Instead, I fairly flew to the bed, laying her on it, and gazed down upon the only body I ever wished to know.

Then I pounced, like the jaguar I was named for.

My mouth flew over her body, tickling, tasting, nipping, licking. I rarely let go of my control with Leah, but I just can't help it, I need all of her at once, and now that I know my venom won't hurt her.... Her writhing encourages me, and I rip off her thong with my teeth, leaving her exposed and trembling. I replace the material with my mouth, my tongue darting around, lapping at her. Her thighs clench around my neck, I grab her hips and pull her in closer, thrusting my tongue into her. She pushes herself against my mouth in desperation, her dampness flowing over my lips; I withdraw my tongue to capture that of her which is trying to elude me. Her hands clasp my braid in a fierce grip, pulling me in further, I happily oblige, licking at her until I hear her yell my name, and her legs shiver against my cheeks.

Pulling my body up, I watch her exquisite face in its pleasure, then hover over her, poised and waiting, waiting for to accept. I would never enter her otherwise; I want to know she desires it as much as I do. Her glassy eyes open, take me in, and grin. She doesn't give me a chance to enter, she wraps her legs around me and pushes her hips up, burying me. I fall forward onto her as I thrust into her, over and over, and I bite at everywhere I can - her earlobes in particular elicit an exciting response. She rolls onto me, riding me, and I roll her again. We fall off our bed in a tangle of limbs, but we are not deterred, and she is on me again, pinning me. Her body raised over me is that of a goddess, shining with sweat, russet skin radiating heat. She leans closer, so her breasts are at my mouth, and I nip at them, suck on her nipples, nibble on her neck. She rides me faster, pulling herself up to sink deeper onto me, I raise myself on one elbow, the other hand cups the smooth skin of her rear. She is riding me hard, thudding herself down onto me, and I can feel the tightness swelling, I know I am going to explode. I throw her under me again, and pound into her, she meets every thrust. Finally, I am released, thrusting in as deep as I can go, squeezing hard on her hips as I pull them closer, wanting to bury my self alive in my Leah. I feel the pulse of her muscles mimic the pulse of mine as we escape together into the stars and she is filled with me.


End file.
